Songfic, GO!
by The One They Call Shamis
Summary: A joke goes a little too far, and a huge fight threatens Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. Will one karaoke night make them realize their mistakes? My first fanfic, so I'm accepting all types of reviews/criticism. Story is better than the PLETE
1. Last Resort

Title: Songfic, GO!

A/N: Ah, my first fan fiction. It was only 3 failed stories, 2 months of reading other stories as research, and 2 weeks of pre-writing/typing to get here, but I'm actually decently happy with how it turned out. Now this isn't a one-shot, but the next chapter probably won't be up for another week, depending on how my week goes.

As I said it's my first fan-fic, but I'm accepting all forms of criticism, even flames. If I get a lot of those, I will probably sit in a corner somewhere until I put out a better story.

Last thing before this gets under way, I know the title is kinda lame, but it's the only thing I could think of that would make sense for this story. And lastly comes this,

Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop I typed this on. Only a fool would believe I actually own the Teen Titans. (The same applies to the songs in here too.)

Chapter 1- "Last Resort"

"Why can't you lighten up for once in your life?" He shouted. "Jesus Christ, it was just a joke!"

"No, it wasn't Beast Boy. You know how I feel about **HIM**." Beast Boy was taken aback. She hadn't called him by his superhero name since they started dating. She MUST be pissed at him.

"I figured you would be over that by now…"

"Well you were wrong! I'll never forgive him for what he did."

"Well, you never talk to me about stuff like that, and I can't know if you don't let me in. Why won't you let me in?" He questioned her. "Why won't you let me see what you're feeling?"

"You already know the answer to that," she responded. "My powers run on emotion, so I can't…"

He immediately cut her off. "Don't give me that, Raven. I'm half animal, and I know a load of bullshit when I smell it." He paused for a brief moment. "You know what I think?" Raven merely shook her head. She had far too many responses for that comment, but all of them would make the situation MUCH worse than it was. Beast Boy continued his rant. "I think you're afraid. I think you're so afraid of a committed relationship, that you shut yourself off from the world.

"There's one problem with that, though. You can't have ANY sort of relationship without letting people in, Rae. We can't go anywhere with this relationship if you can't open up to me at least a little." He ended his rant to give her the chance to respond.

Unfortunately for the both of them, she responded without giving herself time to think, as is often the case with fights like this. "Who said I want to go anywhere with this relationship?" She responded, not believing a word she is saying. "Who said I'm not just using this relationship to get over Malchior finally? Hell, maybe I never thought this relationship would go anywhere from the start." She paused to take a breath, and to prepare to throw the verbal haymaker. "Maybe I always knew this was never meant to be." It landed right in the sweet spot.

Inside, his world crumbled. His mind exploded, releasing a flood of emotions that were being held back by the heat of the moment. Outside, however, his face was stone. It was almost as if he hadn't heard what she said, or that she was speaking another language. They stood in the center of her bedroom for a moment, until finally he spoke up. "Well, if that's how you feel about it, then I should probably get out of your hair before this fight escalates." With that, he turned and walked out the door.

She watched him walk out the door, expecting him to whirl back around and apologize, or try to make things right, or something! He never did, though. Instead, he just kept walking. It wasn't until the door shut, and the footsteps faded, that the full realization of what happened hit her. When it did, she fell to her knees, and started crying.

Beast Boy made a beeline for his room. He wasn't crying like Raven, not yet anyway. He was fighting back tears as hard as he could, and failing. He, at the very least, wanted to make it to his room. He brushed passed Cyborg, who gave him a questioning look. Beast Boy ignored him, and kept moving straight for his room. When he got there, he expertly maneuvered around the mess on the floor and laid down on the top bunk. Finally, the tears began to fall. _How could she have said that?_ He asked himself. _How can she not see how much I care about her?_ Unfortunately, he didn't have the answers. Suddenly, a wave of pure depression hit him.

_How could I treat her like that?_ He criticized himself. _Why couldn't I just give her more space? That's all she needed and I stayed in her face the whole time._ With that thought, he pulled off his gloves and pulled up the long, black sleeves of his uniform to expose his forearms. The horizontal scars that showed themselves stared at Garfield Logan mockingly. He could almost hear them screaming insults at him. _Coward. Weakling. Disturbed. Freak._ They were terrible, hurtful, and yet, he accepted them. "They're right," he said aloud. _And it's time to prove them right again._ He reached down in between the mattresses and pulled out 2 objects, an iPod Touch and a black, knife handle. He scrolled through the iPod library until he found the song he wanted. He selected it, and pressed a button on the knife handle, releasing the blade.

He brought the blade to the underside of his forearm as a voice screamed in the ear buds.

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  


As the guitar wailed, full depression set in.

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  


_Oh, if only,_ he thought to himself.

Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine 

_Too bad I'm not. Not even close._

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother 

Tears began to fall.

No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying (x4)

At this point, he really was crying.

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

When the song had ended, he had 4 new cuts on his arms, to join the dozens of scars already present. He watched as the blood dripped slowly from them, almost mesmerized by the red liquid oozing from his arms. He knew that by morning the bleeding would end, and within a week the cuts would be scars, just like the others. They were constant reminders of all his failures. He made 10 the night they stopped the end of the world. He felt as though it was his fault it even happened, because he couldn't protect Raven as well as he should. The memories of all his failures flooded him, hitting him like a sack of bricks. All this combined with his recent failure; he ended up crying himself to sleep.


	2. Water Runs Dry

A/N: First off I wanna say sorry it took me so long to update. Between work and school it's been hard to find time to write, but hopefully after finals are done I can pick it up. Thanks to anyone who reviewed and I will probably be doing a "mailbag" thing at the end. And lastly, this…

Shamis: Seriously? This is only the second chapter and I'm already tired of this.

Beast Boy: Yeah, dude. But you gotta do it; otherwise the BIG BAD LAWYERS will get ya, then you'll cry like a 6 year old girl when they take your house, your xbox, your laptop… *SMACK!*

Raven: Quit being a dumbass and let him finish. I love you and all but Jesus.

Shamis: Thanks Raven. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! I also don't own ANY of the songs in this fic. Hell I'm not even sure I own the plot to this story.

Chapter 2: Water Runs Dry

Raven awoke to the sound of knocking. She stretched her arms out and tried to shake the feeling of being tired from her head, when she realized she had fallen asleep crying on the floor. She blushed a little, but adjusted herself and hurriedly answered the door. It was Cyborg. "Hello, Cyborg. What is it?"

"It's 10 a.m., for starters," he replied. "Second, what was up with BB last night? He straight BOLTED for his room." She wasn't sure how to approach the situation, so she went with the thing that sounded good at the time.

"I have no clue." She lied. "I didn't talk to him at all yesterday."

"Really? 'Cause I swear I saw him coming out of **your** room last night," he mused. "And one perk about being a Cyborg," he tapped the left side of his head, "is photographic memory."

_Damnit,_ she thought to herself. Unable to lie again, and seeing no other option, she told him the basics of what happened. "We got into a fight, and he stormed off. End of story." Okay so it wasn't the whole truth, but if she was lucky, it would be truth enough for the tin man. Unfortunately, her luck isn't that good.

"You don't need to be an empath to tell BB was in a lot of pain last night," Cyborg told her. "That is my best friend, and pain is something he **never** shows. So, you have one more chance to tell the truth to your big brother." Sighing, she shook her head in defeat.

"Why aren't you talking to Gar about it?" She tried to change the subject. She failed miserably, as her luck would have it.

"Because, you should know better than anyone, that when he gets like this he wants to be left alone. Something you said really messed him up, and it's up to you to fix it. So, I'm going to ask you this one more time. What happened? " The words the metal man had said cut her worse than any blade.

Raven knew Cyborg wasn't going to give up, so she did the only thing she could do. "Gar and I got into a fight last night, and we both said things we probably didn't mean. At least, I didn't mean anything I said. But he stormed off in the middle of it, so I didn't get the chance to apologize and now I'm worried it's too soon and he's still way too pissed to talk to me, or I'm afraid I'll say something really retarded, and him get like he was last night."

Cyborg sighed. He was afraid to ask his next question, but he did so anyway. "What exactly did you say?" Raven tensed up. She was expecting the question, but she had the reaction regardless. She COULD NOT tell him what she said, for obvious reasons, but she also couldn't lie to him again, so she merely kept quiet. He took the silence as something not good, so he left it alone for now. "Look, you two are my best friends, and I really don't wanna see you fight. I don't wanna take sides and I don't wanna pressure you two into anything, but I'm gonna give you something." A compartment opened up in his left leg and he pulled out a small black object. He pressed a few buttons on it and handed it to her. It was an iPod Classic.

"It was mine before my accident," he told her. "I want you to listen to the song that is set to play and hopefully something good will come out of it." With that, he turned and walked down the hallway. Raven stared at the black music device, and retreated into her room.

-SCENE TRANSITION-

Beast Boy woke slowly, morphing into a cat and stretching out every muscle. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10 a.m. It was a little early for him, but he would make it work. He thought back to last night's events, and decided to do something about it. He had no clue what yet, but Garfield Mark Logan was never really much of a planner. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Hey that IS tonight, isn't it?" he asked aloud. He grinned to himself, knowing what he was going to do. First, though, he needed to talk to a friend. He hopped out of bed, got dressed and walked down the hall.

-SCENE TRANSITION-

Raven sat on her bed and put the ear buds of the iPod in, and hit play. As the song began, she heard a snare drum being tapped on, a violin playing a beautiful melody, and fingers snapping in time. Then the lyrics began.

We don't even talk anymore  
And we don't even know what we argue about  
Don't even say "I love you" no more  
'Cause sayin' how we feel is no longer allowed  
Some people will work things out  
And some just don't know how to change 

Raven allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek.

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby

Now they can see the tears in our eyes  
But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts  
Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide  
Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart  
Why do we hurt each other?  
Why do we push love away?

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby

Some people will work things out

And some just don't know how to change

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We might watch our whole lives pass us by  
Let's don't wait till the water runs dry  
We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives  
Don't do it baby

The song ended with the 4 members of Boyz II Men swooning to the melody. Raven's eyes were puffy and red. It was only then that she realized she was crying. She sat amazed at how the song spoke to her so well. It was like they knew exactly what she was going through. She stood up from the bed, knowing exactly what she needed to do, but wasn't sure how she wanted to do it. Her eyes wandered around the room, until they landed on her calendar, which had a date circled. She smiled to herself when she looked at what was circled, and knew exactly what to do.

A/N: There we go, Chapter 2! I had something made for just for this occasion! *Pulls rope* *Confetti and balloons fall from ceiling*

Shamis: Huh…

Beast Boy: What's up?

Shamis: There was supposed to be a clown that fell down and danced around…

*Skeleton falls*  
Shamis: Oh, there he is… probably shoulda fed him at some point.

Beast Boy: O_o YA THINK?

Shamis: Must have slipped my mind. ANYWAY, there's one last thing before this is finished for the chapter.

Mailbag:

**The Cretan:** "Never took BB for the cutting type but write what you want, this was not bad. The emotional turmoil is there and clear. You've actually hit upon what's wrong in the comics-Rae never opens up and has to constantly sort stuff out. That's a hurdle to any relationship. Don't be deterred by flames. Your own creativity is your extinguisher. Welcome to fanfiction and hope you have fun."

_Thanks for the encouragement. I was really hoping this would go well, and I guess it did since I'm doing another chapter. I wrote BB as a cutter because, looking back at his life and what he's been through, it only made sense to me. Obviously opinions will differ on the subject, but to each his own I suppose._

**Morgyn Bailee:** "Oh my god, I love this story! Most of the time I hate it when authors make BB cut himself, but here it makes sense! I really hopeyou finish! :3"

_Thanks! The compliment means a lot since it's my first fanfic. Hopefully I can find the time to finish the whole thing._


	3. Over and Over Again

A/N: Well, it's me again. It's chapter number 3, and it's on time, which means I have yet to bomb a chapter. VICTORY IS MINE! *Fist-pumps*

Beast Boy: Dude, you're embarrassing yourself.

Shamis: *glares* Have you forgotten that **I** write this story? I can, at will, make you do just about whatever pleases me at the time. And trust me when I say, I can think of some pretty messed up stuff.

Raven: *Reads Shamis' mind* OH SHIT! Garfield Mark Logan you shut up right now! You do NOT wanna see what he has in store for you!

Beast Boy: O_o shutting up now.

Shamis: Good boy. Now without further interruptions *glares at Beast Boy*, I actually have 2 disclaimers this time. First, the bit I did with BB at the 2nd A/N was not mine, I stole it from an episode of Family Guy. Secondly, as I have said 3 times now, I don't own the Teen Titans, or any of the songs I used in this story, or really even the plot to this probably. Hell I can't even lay claim to any OCs I will probably use in this chapter. Now ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 3: Over and Over Again

Robin had called the Titans into the common room after training, which ended about 2:30, a half hour ago. They had pizza for lunch, followed by a team meeting. "Alright team," he began. "This meeting is just to remind anyone that may have forgotten what tonight is. As you all know crime has been at an all time low this month. Almost every single, major villain is on lockdown, and the only crimes that have been committed in the past 2 weeks have been by petty criminals. So we are, at least for tonight, taking a break. We're going to go out, as our alter egos, and have a fun night on the town. If anyone has any suggestions other than karaoke that we all can agree on, let's hear 'em.

The entire room remained silent. "Okay," he continued. "Everyone grab the holo-ring Cyborg made for you and we'll meet back here at 7:30." He dismissed the team and everyone went their separate ways.

-SCENE TRANSITION-

They all met up in the common room, as planned. Dick Grayson was the first to enter, since he was the only one who didn't need a holo-ring. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Linkin Park logo on the front, faded jeans, and a pair of black Converse All-Stars. Kori Anders was next, the holo-ring giving her a more crème-colored skin tone. She sported a blue, low-cut t-shirt (which Dick thoroughly enjoyed), blue jeans, and a pair of black sandals. After her was Victor Stone. His bald head remained, but it looked shaved, and not the result of a horrible experiment gone wrong. He wore a tight, white muscle shirt, ripped blue jeans, and a pair of white and blue Air Force Ones.

Entering with him was Rachel Roth. Her skin tone was the same as Kori's, but her hair and eyes remained their traditional purple. She was in a loose black hoodie with the words Four Year Strong on it, skinny jeans, and purple Converse All-Stars. Last to arrive, as usual, was Garfield Logan. His tanned skin tone and sandy blonde hair made him almost impossible to recognize, until he gave them a grin like only Beast Boy could do. He wore a blue shirt with the words "Sorry Ladies: The shirt stays on" printed on it, ripped blue jeans, and blue and black Adidas Samoas. "Well, is everyone ready?" Robin asked. Everyone simply shook their heads yes. "Alright then," Dick said. "Let's head out."

-SCENE TRANSITION-

They arrived at the midnight jump at 8 pm, just before the official start of the bar's karaoke night. Right before they entered Vic pulled Gar aside. "BB, you really think this will work?" He asked his best friend.

"To be honest, dude," Gar answered. "I have no freaking clue. But I have to try something. The way I see it, one of two things will happen. Either Rae will realize she made a mistake and come back to me, or I'm boned, and will have lost her forever." Cyborg couldn't believe his ears. Beast Boy sounded nonchalant, as if he wasn't about to lose the most important person in his life. Inside, however, Beast Boy was falling apart. A million thoughts and emotions were racing through his mind, almost to the point of him passing out. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing Raven, let alone actually experiencing it.

But, that was his drive tonight. To pour his heart out into lyrics that, although they weren't his, he felt all the same. To, hopefully, bring back the happiness that he had been feeling for the past several months. He knew that it was make or break time, and he had one shot, to seize everything he ever wanted. So there was one final question. Would he capture it? Or, would he just let it slip away?

He shook the thoughts from his mind, because while he was distracted, Vic had signed the 2 of them up, and several performers had gone by. In fact, they were up next. They were merely waiting for a man to finish his poorly sung version of "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi.

He finally finished, much to the satisfaction of the audience. The MC for the night, DJ Mastermind, made the call for the next performers. "Our next performers for the night are, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. They would like, however, for their song to remain a secret." The MC stated through the microphone. The pair walked onto the stage, took a seat on a couple stools, and cleared their throats. Gar leaned into the mic for a second and spoke. "Before we begin, I wanna dedicate this song to someone very close to me. I won't say her name, but I will say this. I'm sorry." With that he nodded his head, and the music began. The melody played for a couple seconds, and then the lyrics started up. (A/N: If you can't figure it out, all the lyrics Gar sings have a G in front and all Vic's lyrics have a V in front.)

V: Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: Over and over again  
G: And I can't keep

V: Picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: Over and over again  
G: I replay it

V: Over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

G: I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
V: Over and over again  
G: About the same things  
V: Over and over again  
G: Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
V: I Can't go on not loving you

Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: over and over again  
G: And I can't keep

V: picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: over and over again  
G: I replay it

V: over and over again (G: yeah)  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

G: I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
V: Over and over again  
G: Play in my head  
V: Over and over again  
G: Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
V: I Can't go on not loving you

Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: over and over again  
G: And I can't keep

V: picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: over and over again  
G: I replay it

V: over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

G: Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
V: Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you

Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: over and over again  
G: And I can't keep

V: picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
G: I think about it

V: over and over again  
G: I replay it

V: over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo 

(Repeat chorus)

When the duo finished, the crowd erupted with applause and cheering. All of them, that is, except for Raven. She, even sitting at a table toward the back of the bar, could feel the raw emotions pouring out of Gar as he sang. He was, as literally as one could, singing his heart out to her. It brought a single tear to her eye as she felt his love for her, his guilt over what happened, and his anxiousness over how this may play out between him and her. Vic and Gar returned to their seats, the crowd still roaring in applause and cheers.

A/N: Finito. So first, I have an announcement. The day I posted chapter 2, it got almost 100 hits! I'm beyond excited. Also, have a sort of game for my readers/reviewers. I made 2 song references in the chapter, (totally by accident by the way) and I'm curious to see if anyone will catch it. No bit with BB this time though, he's being scolded by Raven at the moment. I guess she's teaching him about manners or something. So on to the mailbag.

**Linzerj-** "Well, so far this is a really interesting piece, and I like it! Don't worry  
about the flames - I get them all the time, and I just feed them to my  
imaginary fire. The songs are pretty good choices, too. I honestly can't wait  
for more of this story!"

_Thanks a lot! I'll keep that in mind for flames, I mostly just put that thinking that I'm doing something wrong if I get a lot of them, but my flame count is at 0 right now! YAY ME!_

**The Cretan-** "YES, you're back! I love your name btw. This looks like it might go deep. You have a good grasp on what Raven feels at times and what BB might do to fix  
this problem. Awesome work with Cyborg. I'm glad you decided to continue. Hope  
to read more. Good luck."

_Thanks again. It's nice to see I'm doing so well with this story. Something I think has helped immensely is the fact that I have been in Raven AND Beast Boy's positions, so I know what they are going through. My exams are almost done so I should be updating every week as planned._

**crazynerd**- "Wow. I really like this story. It has tons of potential and you are making an  
incredible start. Love Cyborg's contribution, most authors don't seem to know how caring he is and how helpful he can be. Cant wait til the next chapter."

_Well here it is! Nice to hear that I have written something unique, even if it as simple as minor character development. I almost wasn't sure about adding that scene, but then I remembered this chapter, and figured I had to put it in. Thanks for the compliment too._


	4. Easier to Run

A/N: Hey everybody. It's your pal Shamis again! I honestly thought I wasn't going to get this chapter up, since I had NO CLUE what the song for this chapter was going to be. Luckily, my awesomely varied and extensive iPod library (and the fact that I found an awesome deal on a couple Linkin Park CD's) said otherwise, and gave me a great song for this chapter. Also, 99 hits the day my last chapter posted! That brings it up to a total of 365 hits and 196 visitors for my first 3 chapters of fanfiction. Not bad if I do say so myself! Reviews were down this chapter, though, so instead of a mailbag I will just say thanks to **Linzerj** for reviewing again. One final thing before I get on with the story.

Raven: Shamis wants to remind everyone that he does **NOT** own me, or the rest of the Teen Titans, or any of the songs in this fictional writing.

Shamis: Thanks Rae. Now on with the show!

Chapter 4: Easier to Run

Rachel refused to look in Gar's direction, in fear that she would lock eyes with him. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain. She could hardly stand that song, especially since she could feel every single emotion that he poured into the lyrics. Why did she put herself into this situation to begin with? Knowing she had to respond, she thought carefully about what song she would sing. _It can't just be any old love song,_ she thought to herself. _He would just think I'm singing it to sing it… It has to be something that is something I would sing. He has to know how I really feel. Maybe I could even explain why._ She made a face, clearly frustrated. Why did this have to be so hard? She listed off some of her favorite bands in her head. _Disturbed, Rise Against, Black Sabbath, some Twisted Sister, Three Days Grace._ None of which really are love song type bands.

She couldn't use the song Cyborg played for her, it wouldn't fit her. _God, why is this so hard. I've been detached from people for so long, why is this any different? I thought it was supposed to be easier to run._ Her eyes suddenly lit up. It wasn't a love song, not by a long shot, but it would at least explain why she said what she did. She needed some help though if she was going to pull this off, though, she was going to need some help. She couldn't ask Gar, for obvious reasons, and no matter what Vic said, he was on Gar's side, which was understandable. Kori, although she was Rachel's best friend, didn't seem like the Linkin Park type, which left her twin brother.

"Dick," she asked him. "You're a Linkin Park fan, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed, motioning to his shirt. "That's one of my favorite bands!"

"Perfect," Rachel responded. "I need your help with something."

She whispered her plan into his ear, which he agreed with. He went and signed them up, provoking a glare of curiosity from Gar. _What is she planning?_ He thought to himself. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but he prayed to every higher power out there that he would, at the very least, get an explanation as to what exactly happened. He did his best to dump his heart into his song. _The least she can do is explain herself,_ he thought.

Several performers went by, performing a wide variety of songs, from Aerosmith, all the way to Young Jeezy, which Vic thoroughly enjoyed. Some were American Idol worthy, while others, well, let's just say they wont be making any albums any time soon.

Soon enough, however, DJ Mastermind made the announcement our 5 heroes were waiting for. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a very special performer coming to the stage next. The adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and the heir to Wayne Enterprises himself, Dick Grayson and his friend Rachel Roth!"

With that, Rachel and Dick rose from their seats, and walked to the stage. Instead of sitting down, as most of the performers chose, they stood at the microphones. Rachel, unfortunately, had no deep words to say, nothing subliminal to tell her boyfriend, nothing. Only the words she was about to sing. She locked eyes with Gar, for the first time all night, and they stayed there. With a nod of her head, the music began, and she started to sing. (Same as last chapter, R for Rachel, D for Dick. something new though, 2 for both)

R: It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

D: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
2: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

R: It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

D: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
2: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

R: Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

It's easier to run  
D: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
R: It's easier to go  
D: If I could change I would take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all my shame to the grave

When the song ended, the crowd erupted with applause. Rachel and Gar, however, remained locked in a loving staredown. A telepathic link was opened between the two.

**Tell Vic to move.**

_Why?_

**Because I need to talk to you, that's why.**

_Why not just keep it to this?_

**Because, it will probably mean more if I say it, rather than send it to you.**

_Okay, I'll tell him to move._

The link closed at that point, and Gar asked Vic to move to the other table. By the time he did, Rachel and Dick had returned, and Rachel sat next to her boyfriend. They said nothing for a moment, so both tried to break the silence at the same time. "Look, I-" they both started to say. They stopped, and so Gar told her to go first. "Gar, I'm really sorry. I never meant anything that I said yesterday," Rachel explained. "You were right, I'm afraid of a relationship. To be honest, the idea still scares me. But I'm afraid of losing you even more. Even if it means going against everything I have believed in, I would like to try this relationship again. That is, if you'll have me back?"

Gar's eyes lit up. "Rae that's great! I would love to take you back." He swiftly brought her into a tight embrace, which she ecstatically returned. Unfortunately, though, he pulled her away from him. "But, now it's my turn," he began. "I'm sorry for trying to rush things. I should have known better than to rush a relationship, especially with you. I promise from now on I won't try to get you to open up, at least not until you are ready." She suddenly brought them into a deep kiss, prompting several hoots and whistles from the crowd, which the couple ignored. "Thank you Gar," she finally said. "That means a lot to me."

"It's no problem, Rae," he told her. "But, now that we got the mushy stuff out of the way, how 'bout we have some fun?"

"You read my mind," she joked as they joined their friends at the table next to them.

A/N: FINALLY! Sorry it took me so long to post guys and girls. I had NO fucking clue how I wanted to end this chapter. Fortunately, music saved my ass again. I can't remember the song now, but it was something they played on the radio at work, so instant inspiration! Hopefully I hit 100 hits on the first day this time. Also, keep up the reviews! They inexplicably dropped last chapter, so yeah. 2 more things. 1: The next couple chapters will be fillers of some sort, because I really don't feel like ending this story yet. So, just a heads up. 2: I promise the next chapter will be done on time, although it will probably be short since it's a filler. Anyway, see you all next- *gets tapped on shoulder* SIGH… Yes Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Umm… Aren't you forgetting something?

Shamis: What am I forgetting?

Beast Boy: The fact that a fucking DEMON CHIHUAHUA BIT ME TRYING TO COVER FOR YOUR ASS! *shows off missing chunk of leg*

Shamis: O_o You may wanna get that checked out.

Beast Boy: Really? What was your first clue Einstein?

*Raven comes over with a Chihuahua in her arms* Hey, guys. Check out what I found. It's a dog someone lost. The tag says "Chojio." Odd name for a dog…

*BB and Shamis cower* GET THAT THING AWAY FROM US!

Raven: Why?

Shamis: EVIL! *makes cross with fingers* EEEEEVIIIILLL!

*BB grabs it and throws it* *Chojio simply flies away*

Raven: WTF? *finally notices missing chunk of BB* You have some serious explaining to do. *grabs him by the ear and drags him away*

Well with that out of the way I want to thank **tmmdeathwishraven** for that… Interesting review. Can't say I've ever been threatened for not sitting at my laptop. Well, with that out of the way, I'm trying to stall until 2000 words, but I don't think it will happen. Not unless I drag this out annoyingly long, which I'm still trying to do. So the story is pretty much done, and unless you wanna see if I can drag it out to 2000, you can leave and read some of the other just as, or more in some cases, amazing stories on the site. The Gift by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne is a must read. Ganguro by Zorkaberry Pie is another good one. Lastly is Mind and Body by . All three are absolutely amazing and are a must read! Also Collateral Damage By Novus Ordo Seclorum is too amazing for words. Unfortunately, that's all the stalling I am comfortable with doing. Unless, of course, I can draw this one last sentence out. 2000 words on the dot!


	5. We Made It

A/N: Hey y'all! It's ya boy Shamis! Sorry I'm a day late. I've been grounded on account of my bad grades this quarter. Here's chapter 5. It's a filler chapter though, and because I can't listen to the edited versions of songs, this one will have quite a few "n-words". Just a warning. Although, on a semi-related note, I have an announcement. I have begun developing the plot line and OCs for my next story! I'm for sure waiting until I'm done with this story to publish though. I haven't decided on a title yet, but all my devoted readers will know it when they see it.

Beast Boy: It won't be something corny like this will it?

Shamis: … You may not live 'til the end of it.

Beast Boy: What does that mean?

Shamis: Who knows? Maybe I'll kill you off the first couple chapters. You never know.

Beast Boy: EEP!

Shamis: So, anyway, I've had a revelation.

Beast Boy: Really? What's that?

Shamis: I do not, nor will I probably ever, own the Teen Titans, or the songs in this fanfic. However, as sad as that is, it's time to get on with the story!

Chapter 5: We Made It

Gar and Rachel decided to join their companions at the second table, prompting cheers from Vic and Dick, and bone-crushing hugs from Kori. No words were exchanged, but they all knew what it meant. "Congrats," Vic told Gar, low enough for only them to hear. "I guess your plan went perfectly."

Gar simply nodded in reply. "I'm glad it did too. I don't even want to think of how things would have turned out." He became incredibly somber as her spoke. Vic, being the kind of guy that he is though, swiftly brought him out of it.

"Hey dude, let's not dwell on the 'what ifs' and what not. You got back with Rae, the Titans are a complete family again, and we're sitting here, having a good time and just being teens for once. I'd say life is pretty damn good." Once again, Gar nodded.

"Well, since we got all the mushy stuff out of the way, let's go enjoy ourselves!" He cheered. Vic smiled widely at this remark.

"So what song do you wanna sing next?" he asked his normally green best friend. Gar brought his hand to his chin, semi-deep in thought, when one could almost hear the light bulb go off in his head. He turned to the disguised Titans leader. "Hey, Dick. Do you think it would be okay if the three of us sang this next song in our hero forms?" He asked with a pleading look on his face. Dick scowled.

"I don't know. We don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves. That's the whole reason we came in our disguises to begin with." He answered.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSEEE! The song will fit perfectly, but only if we're in our costumes and it will only be for one song I promise." Gar begged his brother. "Do this for me and I will clean everyone's rooms for 3 weeks." Dick's ears perked up at this. Most of the time he couldn't get Beast Boy to clean his **OWN** room, let alone the whole team's, and for such a long time. He must have wanted this pretty badly.

"Fine," Dick relented. "And, because this actually sounds like fun, I'll make it 10 days." Gar beamed. He grabbed Vic and Dick by the wrists, yelled, "Come on!" and drug them to the bathroom to change. The ladies, having not heard any of their conversation, merely exchanged confused glances.

The boys emerged from the bathroom in their super hero outfits and sat down at a table close to the girls, while Beast Boy went and signed them up. The MC for the night gave him a shocked look, having never seen the famed "green one" up close before. Beast Boy merely gave him his patented grin, finished signing the sheet and sat back down. About 15 minutes passed, mostly through the signing of autographs by excited fans, when DJ Mastermind came back on the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, as most of you already know, we have a trio of VERY special guests here tonight." He informed the crowd, trying and failing to contain his excitement. "Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Jump City's own Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans!"

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause as the trio got up on stage. Cy and Robin both got behind a microphone, while BB grabbed a keyboard and set it in between the two. They both gave him a quizzical glance, but shrugged it off when he said to go with it. When they all signaled that they were ready, Beast Boy began to play the melody on his keyboard. After a few short bars, Robin began. (A/N: Same as the others. R for Robin, C for… Oh you get it)

R: Together we made it  
We made it even though we had our backs  
Up against the wall

C: See a nigga survived the worst  
But my life is glorious  
But I know that I leaped every hurdle  
And I'm so victorious  
Take a look I'm a symbol of greatness  
Now call a nigga Morpheus  
As force securin' the win, but they  
Believe I'm so notorious  
You know that I've been 'bout my bread  
Even though we rappin' now  
We used to live on the strip even though  
A nigga higher level trappin' now  
Superseded every one of my little struggles and  
Failure has never ever been an option  
A nigga paper long like rush hour traffic  
And I'm about to take the hood shoppin' 

(Cy's parts of the chorus) *BB's parts*  
R: Together we made it (you see we did it niggas)  
We made it even though we had our backs  
Up against the wall (come on)  
Forever we waited *ha ha*  
And they told us we were never gonna  
Get it But we took it on the road  
(To the riches)  
on the road  
(To the ghetto)  
on the road  
(In the projects, to this bangin' instrumental)  
on the road  
(Rise with me)  
on the road  
(Come and get it)  
on the road

BB: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo  
When it all got started we were steadily  
Just getting rejected  
And it seemed like nothin' we could do  
would ever get us respected  
At best we were stressed at the worst  
They probably said we're pathetic  
Had all the pieces to that puzzle  
Just no way to connect it  
I was fighting through every rhyme  
Tightening up every line  
Never restin' the question if I  
Was out of my mind  
It finally came time to do it or let it die  
So we put the chips on the table and  
Told them to let it ride, sing it (yeah)

R: Together we made it (you see we did it niggas)  
We made it even though we had our backs  
Up against the wall (come on)  
Forever we waited *ha ha*  
And they told us we were never gonna  
Get it But we took it on the road  
(To the riches)  
on the road  
(To the ghetto)  
on the road  
(In the projects, to this bangin' instrumental)  
on the road  
(Rise with me)  
on the road  
(Come and get it)  
on the road

C: Yeah, yeah, yeah, look  
In case you misunderstand exactly what I'm buildin'  
Shit that I can leave for  
My children's (R: children's) children's (BB: children)  
Now on the wake up I smile, to see how far I've come  
Fighting for sales when I'm stripped  
To negate the hustle from  
From nights in jail on a bench using my muscles son  
To countin' money like Dre and Jimmy and Russel was  
But now I live when I dream, you see we finally did it  
Let's make a toast to the hustle  
Regardless how you get it, sing it

R: Together we made it (you see we did it niggas)  
We made it even though we had our backs  
Up against the wall (come on)  
Forever we waited *ha ha*  
And they told us we were never gonna  
Get it But we took it on the road  
(To the riches)  
on the road  
(To the ghetto)  
on the road  
(In the projects, to this bangin' instrumental)  
on the road  
(Rise with me)  
on the road  
(Come and get it)  
on the road 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whoa!

The song ended with Beast Boy hammering away at the keyboard, and the crowd blowing the roof off with the sound of their cheers. The trio of male crime fighters exited the stage, took a few minutes to sign some more autographs, and "left for Titans Tower," only to return a few moments later to rejoin their female companions.

A/N: WOO HOO! Chapter 5 is complete! Reviews came back for this chapter too! YAY! I've had a ton of fun writing this story, since we got to see different sides of our heroes that we may not have seen before. I went with another Linkin Park song, since I've been in a very "Linkin Park" sort of mood recently. Also, it fit so well for the three of them that I had to add this in. No bit with BB this time; I'm too tired to write one, since its 2 a.m. So without further ado, THE MAILBAG HAS RETURNED!

**crazynerd-** "Sorry haven't updated in a while.  
Truly amazing.  
Love this story. I love the song choices And who Rae and bb choose to sing it  
with.

_You guys are too kind! I really like the song choices too, although the partner choices are a little obvious. I guess in the end though it still works._

**tmmdeathwishraven-** "Aww i feel bad now i didnt think that... im sorry for threating with the dog  
im sorry i feel really bad! im sorry bb! i-i-i heres a cookie -hands cookie-  
man i didnt mean to... good chapter though and i was kidding with the dog  
-sits in emo cornor-"

_Eh. BB will get over it, although he did say thank you for the cookie! Don't worry about it, it gave me a drive to finish the chapter, since I HAD to write a bit about that. Also, it's glad to hear that people are that enthralled by my story! That alone makes me feel like a New York Times Best-seller._


	6. Teenage Dream

A/N: Alright guys, chapter 6, and it's the last filler, and I wanted to try my hand at a short Rob/Star filler, so hopefully people like it. But, hey, guess what? Next chapter is the finale! I have a very special song picked out for the ending, and hopefully everyone loves reading it as much as I love writing it. So with this winding down, I want to say thanks for everyone who has read my very first fanfic! Also, look out for my second one, which is already in the making. The title is "Like Toy Soldiers," inspired by the Eminem song with the same title, and should be coming out the week after next. Looks like there's only one thing left to do before the story. I do not own the Teen Titans, or the songs I use in this fic, or any characters that were created by DC comics.

Chapter 6: Teenage Dream.

When the boys sat down, Dick looked at the clock. "Alright guys, it's getting late. We probably have time for only one more song. It's already 10:30." They all looked at each other for a moment, when Kori raised her hand.

"Dick, if it is ok with everyone, I have a song I would like to sing," she said shyly.

"Sure Star, I don't think any of us mind, especially since you're the only one who hasn't sung yet." Everyone nodded their agreement. Kori immediately lit up. "OH, THANK YOU FRIENDS! I promise I will not let you down." She leapt from her seat and went to sign up. As they waited on Kori's performance, Dick looked at his team, his family. He thought about all they had been through together. They single-handedly saved the world more times than they could count. From interstellar demons to genius brains in glass jars, they had done it all. _Except this,_ he thought to himself. They had never been able to just be teenagers.

Sure, they had their moments, like going out to eat at the pizza parlor, or going to the mall for a little bit. But even with those moments, they were always heroes first. Always putting their lives on the line for people they had never even met, they didn't get to have the typical teenage years. They didn't get to have trivial worries like what they would wear to school, when they were getting their first car, or who they were taking to Homecoming. No, their worries were always madmen with nuclear bombs threatening to destroy the world.

A large grin spread across the leader's face. Finally, five years after the team was formed, three after they defeated the self-proclaimed "Unstoppable" Trigon, and a year and a half after they saved Tokyo, they were able to feel like normal teenagers. Tonight they weren't worried about if the H.I.V.E. Five were going to rob a bank downtown, or if Adonis was going to cause trouble out on the beach again. No, tonight they were going to be teens first, and it was a dream come true for the five of them. Dick was thrown from his thought, however, as the DJ called Kori's name.

Kori walked timidly up to the mic at first, almost unsure of herself, but spoke anyway. "Hello," she greeted. "My name is Kori Anders, and I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to me, even if he doesn't know how special he truly is." Immediately, Dick's face grew a deep crimson, as he began receiving teasing glares from his male teammates. Without warning, the music began, and Kori started to sing.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down  
Down...

Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine,  
Valentine...

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
_At this, Dick's face turned a brighter red than the vest of his costume._

We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tights jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight

Yoooouuu...  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm livin' a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
No...

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your Teenage Dream tonight

The crowd went into a loud applause, although just as loud was the laughter from Victor Stone and Garfield Logan after seeing the hue of their "fearless" leader's face. Although, Dick was able to get a hold of himself by the time Kori made it back to the table. "Alright guys," he told them. "I think it's about time we headed home." They all agreed, and made their way to the disguised T-Car.

A/N: HAHA! It's done! Sorry I'm so late on the update. I haven't had time to have friends this week, let alone write a story. I was really hoping to get it out in time, but work has begun to suck, as well as college. 2 words, academic probation. SHITTY! Anyway, I will do my best to continue updating when possible, but as Christmas comes closer I don't know if I will be able to update every week. But, on a less depressing note, a special thank you goes out to **tmmdeathwishraven** for not only being the only person to review last chapter, but for also being the reason I was able to write this chapter. True, Starfire may not be able to understand some of the phrases in this song, but it's totally something she would sing. Oh well, like I said before, next chapter is the finale! I'm really excited to be getting it done. So much so; that I will be doing my best to get it done by Thursday. See you all next time!


	7. Good Morning, Beautiful

A/N: Here it is… THE FINALE! This is the last chapter for this songfic, so I want to thank everyone that read this all the way through. I want to thank everyone who reviewed even more so. You guys have made me extremely happy. I'm stoked to finally say I have a complete story under my belt.

Beast Boy: Congrats dude!

Shamis: Thanks!

Beast Boy: You're a dick by the way…

Shamis: How so?

Beast Boy: You know how.

Shamis: Oh, you're just pissed 'cause of what happens in my new story, The story is called "Like Toy Soldiers," so be on the look out for it! Now, before I continue with this story, I don't own, or claim to own, the Teen Titans, any DC comic characters or settings, or any of the songs used in this chapter, or any of the previous chapters of this fiction.

Chapter 7: Good Morning Beautiful

The Titans got back to the tower, finally, at around 11:30. Cyborg had a sudden craving for pizza, and made the rest of the Titans wait for him to get it. No one really complained, however. They were all still fairly hungry. Enjoying life as much as they had tonight, built up quite the appetite. They ate in the Common room, and there was a small silence after the meal. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more, content. It was almost understood between the 5 teens that they all had a great night. It wasn't all the time that the 5 of them got to enjoy themselves like that. After a few moments, Cyborg broke the silence. "Alright y'all. I'm hitting the hay. My batteries need recharging." With that, the half-metal man left the common room. Robin and Starfire decided to follow suit, with Robin hoping with all his heart that Starfire was going to follow up on the song she sang.

That left Beast Boy and Raven. They stood in silence for just a moment, until Beast Boy, true to form, broke it. "I think I'm going to go to bed too, Rae. I'm really glad we're still together, and I'm really sorry about our fight."

"Me too, Gar," she told him. "Me too…" With a small smile, Beast Boy turned to head to his room. He stopped, however, when he felt her grab him by his wrist.

"What is it, Rae?" He asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" She said it so fast he almost didn't catch it.

He simply stared at her for a moment. "Rae… are you sure about this? I mean, are you ready for something like this, emotionally?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Not like that. I mean, will you spend the night with me tonight?" She paused for a moment to let the question sink in. "I almost lost you yesterday, and I wanted to make sure I won't anytime soon. If you want to, that is." She told him timidly.

"Of course I will, Rae. Just let me get some stuff out of my room first." With that, he left. Raven smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that just yesterday, she said those awful things to him. She couldn't believe that, even though she said things that would cause anyone else to give up hope, he readily forgave her. He was quite possibly the single greatest human being she had ever met.

She left the common room and went to her bedroom to prepare for bed. When she got there, however, she noticed Beast Boy standing out in the hallway just outside her door. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well," he answered timidly. "I didn't want to come into your room without you there. I feel like that would be an invasion of your privacy."

She smiled at him. "I invited you, didn't I? Now come on in. It's getting late." She opened the door, and he followed her with a large grin on his face. They slowly approached her bed, Raven removing her boots and cape, and Beast Boy removing his boots, gloves and belt, and lay down between the sheets. At first, there was a fair amount of space between them, showing the obvious awkwardness of the situation. However, after a moment, and a deep breath by Beast Boy, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him, assuming a "two spoons in a drawer" position. Both of them blushed furiously.

"Gar?" Raven whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I didn't lose you."

"Same here, Rae. Same here."

She smiled at the comment, and closed her eyes. Almost immediately, she was asleep.

*SCENE TRANSITION*

Raven awoke to the sound of humming. She was confused for a moment, until the humming became singing, and the voice singing was instantly recognized. The song it sang, too, was probably the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah

A good morning beautiful...day 

A large blush had formed on her face. She turned toward her boyfriend, to see a large smile spread across his face. "Did you like it?" He asked.

"I loved it sweetie," Raven replied with a smile. Beast Boy smiled back, and went to turn on his other side, when Raven grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. They didn't release for several minutes, though it remained chaste, until several lamps were shattered throughout the tower. They resumed the position they slept in, and remained there until almost noon, when the Tower's alarm system blared, bringing back reality to the couple. For they have learned, several times in their superhero career, not everyone is lucky enough to receive a happy ending.

A/N: So there it is, the last chapter of my very first fanfic. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on it, and thank you for the kind words. This was MONTHS overdue, and I apologize. As I put on my profile, "sometimes life just happens," and life decided to throw me a massive bitch slap, and I lost my writing drive for a while. I'm back, for now, and am hoping that my fans are still willing to check out my new story, "Like Toy Soldiers" when I can find the time to finish writing it. I promise to update as soon as I can, but make no guarantees anymore as to when said updates will occur.


End file.
